the thing
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: buttercup is on one side of the town butch is on the other the wind takes butch to a horrible surprise maybe even a deadly one who knows how that night will end or will it stay as night
1. what's going on?

Hi ummmm im back with this short story. Enjoy

* * *

><p>It was a windy fall night. Everyone was inside no one dared to be out on this night. Well with all the reports of missing people it made them stay inside…..except for two people… a young boy and a young girl.<p>

The young girl had lime green eyes that were soft but hard. She also had short mid-night hair. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a lime green sweater and black and green vans. She was walking somewhere but where she was going no one knows.

The young boy walked on the other side of town not having a care in the world. He had evergreen colored eyes and jet black hair. A green t shirt, black jeans and black combat boats was what he was wearing.

She walked past streets until she stopped in front of a park. Without any hesitation she walked to her destination….. the town lake. She stopped and sat down on the soft grass letting the wind blow her hair to her face. Just relaxing was all the young girl was doing.

As the girl sat there all alone something was watching her from a bush. It had big red piercing eyes. The ones when you close your eyes to try to forget it but you just cant, and it looked right at the girl licking its lips in pure delight. Wait…wait…for the right moment to strike.

The boy walked letting the wind take him to where he needed to go…. Until the wind stopped and he looked up to read a sign which said Townsville park he looked around and found on one. He just stood there wondering why he was here. And something ripped him from his thoughts. That thing was a female scream but not just any female scream it was bloody. The ones you hope you never ever have to hear. Without a second thought he ran to the scream he wasn't even thing of what he was about to get himself into but he still ran. Until he saw bloody red eyes looking at him and something was right next to the thing. He made the figure out to be a young girl maybe the age 15 or so. He ran to the girl only to be blocked by the thing, but it hits him on his head. Worse pain ever if you ask.

Then he got up and ran to the thing and hit it as hard as he could in the guts. It wouldn't knock it out but buy him some time to get the girl and run. As he planed it did he was able to run to the girl scoop he up in bridle style and run for his and her life.

He ended up running for a cave he placed the girl on the ground and watched her.

A soft moan escaped the girl's voice as she stated to wake up from her long nap. She opened her soft lime green eyes to be faced to some evergreen ones.

* * *

><p>Done for my first chapter and ummm this will turn more of a horror because I love horror so yea I hope you liked the first chapter<p> 


	2. run

hello...do i have any news... nope ok then lets go back to the story shall we?

* * *

><p>the young girl squeak not knowing where she was or who this boy was. she looked around left right right left. panicking she got up and tried to back away from the boy but to find out she was back to back this this wall. " damn it" the girl said under her breath.<p>

looking straight at the boy " who-o a-are y-you and where am i" the girl asked

the boy stayed still trying to find out a way to explain to her where she was and why. buttercup lost patience...

buttercup's p.o.v

i looked at the boy "where am i and who are you" i yelled. i saw his eyes widen and he ran to me and covered my mouth with his hand. " mmhhh mmmmmehhhhhh mehhh" i muffled

" shut up im trying to help you will you be quiet if i let you go " he asked

i thought about it and nodded he quickly let go " what the hell you cant just do that and who are you" i yelled/ quietly

" whatever oh and my name is butch whats your's" butch asked

" dont whatever me and my name is buttercup" i told him as i crossed my arms over my chest

" wait your name is buttercup what kind of name is buttercup is like buttercup of the flower" he laughed my eyes widen is this dude making fun of my name. my eyes darken two shades. i grabbed him by the neck and threw him to a wall but not that hard.

" whoa... what was that for" he yelled at me as he got up

i looked into his eyes " that was for making fun of my name " i gritted throw my teeth.

" well im sorry its just i never met anyone by the name of a flower and or buttercup " he said as if nothing

" whatever so why am i here" i asked as i re looked around this stupid cave

" well i saved you and i can here to hide simple" he said

i smirked " soooo what where you saving me from hmmm im listening" i told him

butch's p.o.v

i eyed the girl that was right in front of me.

" it was this dog thing it had red eyes and it was huge it tried to take you away but i stopped it your welcome" i smirked i saw her get red its either a blush or shes really mad... both i concluded

" i didnt need you help you should have let that thing take me away" she yelled at me

" ahhhh but what kind of gentleman would i be if i let that happen hmmmm" the girl eyed me with her lime green eyes

" YOUR NOT A GENTLEMAN AS IF" her angry rose ten-fold i laughed at how fast she got mad

" huh why are you laughing what so fun" she asked as she leaned in looking back in forth i smirked once more. i grabbed her hand and brought the girl into my lab and burst into a huge laughter as she tried to get out of my lab.

" BUTCH LET ME GO PLEASE LET ME GO" the younger girl yelled i laughed but quickly stopped.

we both heard a low nasty growl coming from the entrance of the cave.

" dont make a sound " i lowly whispered into buttercup's ear as i pulled her closer to my lab. she just nodded then a gust of wind came out of no where and blew out the fire i had started a while ago. i heard buttercup whimper. the darkness became deeper and deeper until you could not here a single sound. we then heard foot steps coming closer and closer. thats when i shut my eyes close not daring to open them but when i did the beast was walking right by us smelling all around what does it want i thought. buttercup grabbed my by my arm and hugged me deeper. the the beast thing went deeper into the cave i waited 20 minutes then i grabbed buttercup's arm and we ran out of cave into the darkness of townsville.

" what are we going to do " buttercup asked as she ran

" run " was all my answer what else were we going to do we cant go to the police they will just think we are crazy.

i looked at her and she nodded fully. we ran deeper and deeper into the woods hoping to get away. when we were clear into the woods we stopped and sat by a tree out of breath

" butch in scared that thing was huge and its eyes oh its eyes " buttercup told me and she put her head into her hands

" it will all be fine...i promise" i tried to calm her down she just nodded then we heard a howl it was sooo loud i wonder how the towns people dont hear it then something came to me

" buttercup hey buttercup have you seen the news" i asked

"yea why" she asked not looking at me

" two people went missing a week ago you dont think-"

" that they were takin by that monster i cant say no " she answered i nodded

" what do we do now most likely that beast is after us" i asked she lifted her head and looked at me

" we fight and run wing it mostly " she answered i nodded then another howl was heard but it was louder and closer i grabbed her hand

" time to run " i whispered holding her hand i wasn't about to let go if i did who knows what could happen im not taking a chance we ran deeper into the woods not knowing where we were going we just ran for our lives

* * *

><p>done im done and happy how this can out aren't you? if you are tell me you are if your not oh well still tell me what you didnt like so R&amp;R please i would be very happy if you did and i dont own anything<p> 


End file.
